Conductive polymers have been the subject of intensive research for the past several decades. Currently, much work is being done to adapt these materials to such uses as the corrosion suppression of metals .sup.(1), constructing p-n heterojunctions, Schottky barrier diodes for display devices .sup.(2), liquid junction solar cells .sup.(3), the active electrode in polymeric batteries .sub.(4), electrostatic dissipation and aircraft structural materials, when a greatly reduced radar cross section is desired. For many of these purposes, the most commonly used materials are composites comprising a finely divided graphite or one or more metal powders and a polymer base. Alternatively, one or more partially conductive polymers may be compounded with a rugged support polymer. All such compositions suffer from the possibility of phase separation and, hence, non-uniform electrical properties. Furthermore, many of the polymers exhibit a lack of flexibility, low mechanical integrity and environmental instability. It is assumed that these problems largely result from the rigid conjugated polymeric backbone in conjunction with some crosslinking. One approach to enhancing these properties is the blending of the conductive polymer with a second nonconductive polymer having desirable mechanical and physical characteristics and a variety of techniques have been developed for this purpose .sup.(5, 6, 7). Such composite materials are frequently found to exhibit improved film flexibility, mechanical integrity, Young's modulus, etc. without sacrificing the electroconductive characteristics of the conductive polymer .sup.(8). However, at high temperature, metal particles tend to agglomerate .sup.(9), which precludes the use of such materials for many transportation and electrostatic dissipation applications. One class of materials in which there is much interest is based on electropolymerized homo- and copolymers of pyrrole and much work has been reported. See, for example, Naarmann et al. in a series of U.S. patents .sup.(10, 11, 12) and Druy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,527 .sup.(13), the teaching of which patents are incorporated herein, by reference, in their entirety. In the processes disclosed in these references, it is found that the polymers can be readily stripped from the anode as a free-standing film. While such free-standing materials have good electrical characteristics, they are relatively flexible and, therefore, find limited use in applications such as in electrostatic dissipation operations and for structural applications in advanced aircraft, where a more rigid structure is required. To overcome this limitation, Simon et al. .sup.(14) have developed a two-step process for producing covalently bonded films on a metallic platinum or n-silicon substrate treated to have OH groups on the surface thereof. The disclosed process first involves covalently anchoring the silicon in a N -substituted silicon-containing pyrrole compound via reaction of surface OH groups. The pendant pyrrole functionality can then be used as the initiation point for (a second step, which is the) polymerization of pyrrole to form a film. The film is bonded to the pyrrole functionality pendant from the surface of the substrate which serves to anchor the pyrrole film to the surface. The present invention provides a one-step process for polymerizing N - substituted silicon-containing pyrrole monomers and to novel homopolymers, copolymers and composite structures made thereby.